The invention disclosed herein generally relates to facilitating health management of subjects. In various embodiments, subjects are associated with an electronic device which provides health-related information with respect to the respective subject, and the electronic device can communicate with one or more other electronic devices peered based on health-related information. In various embodiments, an electronic device can receive messages originated by other electronic devices and/or sources other than an electronic device.